Hotel Formule 1
Hotel Formule 1 is an international chain of "super low budget" or "no frills" hotels owned by the Accor Group. Rooms rent for around €29 per night. There are in excess of 380 hotels in 13 countries worldwide. As with Etap, most are located in France. , Sweden, viewed from the E4 motorway nearby.]] Europe and Brazil The rooms are very basic and whitewashed. The rooms typically each contain a small desk, a television (with cable and international channels dependent on location), a double bed or a double bed with a bunk above, and a sink. There is no toilet or shower in the room; bathing facilities are communal. Toilets and showers are self-cleaned after every use. As with most hotels in this price range the doors and hotel entrances in Europe have coded locks thereby eliminating the cost of the original and any replacement keys. In Brazil there is an en-suite toilet and shower for each room, cleaned daily by hotel employees. South Africa Formule 1 Hotels in South Africa are known as Hotel Formula 1, and have en-suite shower and toilet facilities. Australia and New Zealand The Formule 1 hotels in Australia and New Zealand are more akin to the Etap hotels found in Europe, in that the rooms have their own showers and toilets rather than communal arrangements. Another difference lies in the use of magnetic cards to allow entry rather than coded locks. Some locations offer the choice of a room with either a double bed with a bunk above; two singles with a bunk above; or a queen bed with a set of two bunks. The hotels operate in the budget end of the market, with prices ranging from approximately A$69 to A$119 per night. Japan As of 2007, both Formule 1 locations in Japan (Numazu and Isesaki) have private toilets and showers. Communal facilities All Formule 1 hotels have a breakfast area and a reception desk which is only manned between 0630 and 0930 (0730 and 1030 on weekends and bank holidays) and then from 1700 and 2100, although variations by country do occur. Outside of reception hours, automatic vending machines allow access via credit or debit card. Reception desks in Australia are attended from 7 - 10am, and then from 12pm - 10pm. A self-serve breakfast is available at each site from 7am for about $7. In the bedroom areas (which are colour coded as red, yellow, orange and purple) in European locations, each coloured zone has a communal shower and toilet. Hotels in Japan, Brazil, South Africa, and Australia have private toilets and showers. Countries Africa * South Africa Asia * Japan * Indonesia Europe * Belgium * France * Germany * Netherlands * Spain * Sweden * Switzerland * United Kingdom South America * Brazil Oceania * Australia * New Zealand External links * Hotel Formule 1 website * Formule 1 Australia * Accor Hotels Brazil * Hotel Formule 1 Japan * Hotel Formula 1 South Africa Category:Accor brands Category:Hotel chains de:Hotel Formule 1 nl:Formule 1 (hotel)